Seven Tributes of Rochefoucauld
The Seven Tributes of Rochefoucauld was a story written by Brandon Lachmann. It was used in Fragment Four to locate a Traveler's Disk and further materials. Description The Seven Tributes of Rochefoucald was a story of the death of a respected beast. As the beast's life was celebrated, all in the land came to pay tribute to him. In his final days, the Rouchefoucald family paid seven tributes to the beast, gaining respect from all the animals who knew its significance. Each of the gifts of the Rochefoucauld family corresponded to a tapestry in the Unicorn Tapestries. The seven gifts in the 'Tributes' and their corresponding tapestry werehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224/106: * the spoils of the hunt - The Start of the Hunt * the water from the well - The Unicorn at the Fountain * the blood of the battle - The Unicorn Attacked * a shield - The Unicorn Defending Himself * two locks of a virgin's hair - The Unicorn is captured by the Virgin (two fragments) * dust from castle wall - The Unicorn Killed and Brought to the Castle * tiny flytrap - The Unicorn in Captivity Usage The Seven Tributes of Rochefoucauld was used in Fragment Four as one of the many documents sent to recruits by The Devoted. Although the story initially seemed unrelated, it became clear once hints were given to recruits that led them to The Cloisters, that the tributes of Rochefoucauld were related to the Unicorn Tapestries. Using this, the recruits were able to successfully locate the next Traveler's Disk. Unfortunately, The Devoted found this information at the same time, but recruits were able to meet with Reader at the cloisters and retrieve the disk and information that Brandon had hiddenhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-two/225/14. The Story The Seven Tributes of Rochefoucauld The month's mind for the beast was naturally a solemn affair. The people of the island came from all its corners to the heart of the forest to pay their respects. This is an old place, a sacred glade, where only the greatest are honored. The creatures who bore the casket could only just manage the weight. Human and animal stood hand in paw as he was lowered into the ground for the earth of accept. Of course the beast looked very different to each of the groups. To the humans the great masked man was the image of a hero. A leader forged from The Great Division. To the animals they saw his true self. The creature within, in all its majestic beauty. Each group paid their tributes. Some in gifts other in song and other in the spoken word. The rich and powerful paid their respects first and as the days wore on the peasants and paupers came to give all they could. It was in these final days that the Rochefoucauld family laid their gifts. Seven in total: the spoils of the hunt, the water from the well, the blood from a battle, a shield, two lock of virgin's hair, the dust scared from a castle wall, and a tiny flytrap. The other humans looked at the gifts in puzzlement. What sort of tributes were these? But the animals knew. They regarded the family with untold respect and vowed to protect them if ever there came a need. In the name of the beast the family would be forever well and cared for. Gallery Rochefoucauld.png References Category:Fragment Four Category:Phase Two